


you got me a little tongue-tied

by heliorbit (7xkxkckx)



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, I think this is funny, M/M, a lot of trainees are mentioned in this, more like dog cafe, uh how do u tag jinhyuks name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7xkxkckx/pseuds/heliorbit
Summary: Jinhyuk thinks handsome doesn’t perfectly describe the young man. He’d go for angelic, ethereal and celestial but that makes him sound like he’s already head over heels for him.Are you not?A voice uncannily similar to Yohan’s echoes in his head.alternately, weishin meet at a dog cafe and jinhyuk suffers a lot





	you got me a little tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mapachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/gifts).



> i hope you like this! ( even tho it feels overdue T T ) 
> 
> note: the dog cafe here is based a lot on my own experience and some parts might not be accurate, please keep that in mind while reading thanks. anw, i hope you guys enjoy reading this!

Jinwoo had been the one who insisted on going to a dog café.

It didn’t take a lot of convincing for Jinhyuk to give in to the boy’s wishes, a pair of puppy eyes and the idea of meeting real-life puppies already has him sold. He’ll never be able to resist Jinwoo, nobody was capable of saying no to the adorable freshman. It wouldn’t hurt to bury his pledged loyalty to his own beloved dog for a while.

Which brings him to his current situation, face-to-face with the most beautiful person he’s ever met.

Jinhyuk’s met a number of people with jaw-dropping and head-turning looks, being friends with one Kim Yohan made him grow somewhat immune in front of gorgeous people, but this man right in front of him is ethereal. Jinhyuk would’ve gladly spend the whole day staring at his beautiful face if he hadn’t been brought back to reality and realized he’s not acting like any decent person would.

“Excuse me.” The young man stares at him expectantly. “Please remove your shoes.”

“You’re blocking the way, hyung.” Yohan called his attention, brow raised in a suspecting manner.

Jinhyuk’s face heats up in embarrassment. In all times he could’ve looked like an idiot, life really picked the time he was in front a _really_ attractive stranger. He’s an actual idiot for forgetting that he has company. Jinwoo told him a day before that he’ll be bringing a few friends, namely Son Dongpyo, Lee Eunsang and Cha Junho.

At the discovery that his crush will be coming, Yohan didn’t miss the opportunity of tagging along. The taekwondo athlete would deny if you asked him personally but he begged for the older male to bring him along, almost offering he’d wash his clothes for two weeks. A tempting offer but Yohan looked so desperate Jinhyuk didn’t have the heart to accept.

He’s been doing a lot of charity work lately and this day felt like he’d be babysitting all of them.

“You have two hours with the dogs. Your drinks will be served in a few, avoid giving the dogs and pups food. My name is Kim Wooseok and if you have any questions don’t feel shy to approach me. Enjoy.” Wooseok briefs them and smiles kindly after.

Jinwoo, who stood the closest to Wooseok, thanks him shyly. Wooseok proved to be invulnerable of Jinwoo’s charms, features softening as he patted the younger boy’s shoulder. Jinhyuk’s chest swelled in warmth at the sight, Jinwoo’s cuteness paired with Wooseok’s beauty is going to be dangerous for his health.

Wooseok catches his gaze on him. Jinhyuk panics momentarily but his nerves disappear at the moment the employee flashes him a smile.

_Dear god he’s already got it bad._

Excitedly, they enter the café with the others running to the direction of the dogs. Dongpyo dragged Jinwoo towards the golden retriever that looked bigger than his size, cooing loudly on the spot as they reached the dog. Junho stuck with Eunsang much to Yohan’s blatant dismay, Jinhyuk nudges him to his not-so-crush and earned him a deathly stare in which he only shrugged in response.

“Gotta make your move or he’d be stolen away.” He teases and points at the two who have settled on a bench with puppies each on their laps.

“I know but I don’t know what to do.” Yohan stares at their direction longingly, Jinhyuk didn’t knew whether to feel sorry or poke his eyes out.

“Let’s play with the dogs instead then. It’s what you came here for, right?” He lightly bumps Yohan’s shoulder, anticipating the smile that spills on the younger male’s face.

Yohan weakly shoves him before letting out a chuckle. “Don’t pretend I didn’t saw that look on your face earlier.”

“Oh?” Jinhyuk feigns ignorance. “What look?”

Yohan merely shakes his head at the older male’s charade, deciding it’s best to put his attention on the small corgi approaching him. Jinhyuk watches Yohan cradle the dog and gently place it on his legs. Wanting to play with dogs too, Jinhyuk seeks out to find one that’d be willing to stay with him.

Twenty minutes pass by of Jinhyuk’s fruitless attempts into getting along with any dog he approaches, even the puppies run away from him. He ignores the smug look Yohan throws him, lightly caressing the corgi now sound asleep on his lap. He pretends he’s not disappointed and that it doesn’t hurt him when another dog avoids his hand.

Jinhyuk sighs in defeat, shoulders slumped as he stared at the floor wearing a pout.

With nothing to keep him occupied, his mind wanders to Wooseok. Jinhyuk thought he’d be able to distract himself from thinking of the young man he just met but the world obviously had different plans.

“No luck today?” Speaking of the devil, the said male interrupts his train of thought. 

He looks up to Wooseok peering down at him curiously, a drink at hand. Jinhyuk feels his stomach break into a fluttering frenzy with Wooseok’s full attention on him. He opens his mouth only to close it again, acting like a middle-schooler in front of his first crush. Knowing he won’t be able to respond verbally, Jinhyuk nods his head instead, smiling sheepishly soon after.

Jinhyuk stands up and accepts the drink Wooseok hands him. Their fingers lightly brushing against each other, sending tingles on Jinhyuk’s skin. Rather than leaving once he’s given Jinhyuk his drink, Wooseok stays beside him but his eyes wander around the place. Jinhyuk really tries his best not to stare at the young man but the invisible pull drawing his attention to Wooseok was stronger.

Anyone with eyes can see that Wooseok is absolutely handsome, the other patrons glancing at him from time to time further proving how eye-catching he is. Jinhyuk thinks handsome doesn’t perfectly describe the young man. He’d go for angelic, ethereal and celestial but that makes him sound like he’s already head over heels for him.

 _Are you not?_ A voice uncannily similar to Yohan’s echoes in his head.

Wooseok doesn’t leave his side even if five minutes already gone by – and no, Jinhyuk isn’t counting, _no sir_ – and continues to monitor the others on his spot. The café employee must have distributed the other drinks first and went to him last. Jinhyuk doesn’t know what to feel about that. _Okay,_ who is he kidding? He mentally berates himself from being so giddy over something he’s not even sure of.

Jinhyuk wracks his brain to say something before they further sink into silence where it’d be awkward to break it. Yet he’s starting to feel jittery and the way his mind is running a mile per hour can’t help him come up with a coherent sentence. He tears his gaze away from the distracting male in hopes to come up with something then finds Yohan smirking at him.

The younger male mouths what Jinhyuk reads to be a _do something weakass._ Jinhyuk reminds himself to make Yohan do his laundry.

His salvation comes through the form of a white Shih Tzu scampering towards them. Wooseok easily scoops the tiny ball of fluff in his arms and quietly coos at it. Jinhyuk resists the urge to combust on the spot with how adorable and soft Wooseok looks. This place is really dangerous for his health, he won’t be able to take in so much cuteness in one day.

“Hey there little guy.” Jinhyuk gently strokes the dog’s head.

Wooseok glances at Jinhyuk, a surprised look adorning his features. “He likes you.”

“He does?” Jinhyuk meets Wooseok’s gaze and his breath catches in his throat.

Even Wooseok’s eyes are beautiful, possibly the most beautiful pair of eyes he’s ever seen. Enchanting dark pupils and brown irises with golden flecks, Jinhyuk might consider Wooseok is beyond ethereal. The moment between them doesn’t last long as Wooseok tears his gaze away from Jinhyuk and looks down at the dog.

“This fella here is a picky one.”

Wooseok’s words work like a charm breaking him out of a trance. Jinhyuk recovers quickly and manages to reply in time. “I’m glad then. What’s his name?”

“Lulu.”

“Hi, Lulu. I’m Jinhyuk.” He coos as he scratches under the dog’s ear then returns his gaze on Wooseok. “Lulu’s a cute name.”

“Yeah, he’s cute too.” Wooseok says as he maintains eye-contact with Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk tells himself it’s the dog the other male said that’s cute.

“Do you want to hold him?” The employee asks yet he’s already passing Lulu into the taller male’s arms, Jinhyuk easily carries Lulu and laughs when the dog repeatedly licks his cheek.

“He really likes you. I’m amazed.” Wooseok muses out loud.

“What can I say? I’m a charmer.”

Wooseok laughs and softly says, “I can see that.”

Jinhyuk’s form visibly stills as he processes the words Wooseok uttered and he wishes it meant what he thought it did but he’s not sure if the shorter male intended for him to hear it. Lulu rests comfortably on Jinhyuk’s chest and he pats the dog’s small head. He turns to Wooseok to gush but the words die on his throat as he sees the employee smiling at him.

It was different from the polite smile Wooseok had given them earlier, a little different to the smile he flashed Jinwoo when the boy coyly thanked him, it seemed less restrained and fonder. Jinhyuk feels his heart squeeze painfully in hope.

_Maybe, he could take this chance._

“Wooseok hyung?” Jinwoo’s tone was hesitant.

Both of them turn their heads towards the younger male. Jinwoo grins at them sheepishly, fingers fiddling the hem of his shirt. Jinhyuk hadn’t notice the boy approaching them and basing on the raise of Wooseok’s brows, the other male didn’t either.

“Can you take a picture of me with him?” Jinwoo points at the Siberian husky surrounded by the other customers. 

Wooseok glances at Jinhyuk briefly like he’s reluctant to leave him but he looks back to Jinwoo with a gentle smile. “Sure, I’ll help you.” Jinwoo’s blatant unease disappears as his expression morphs into a bright and excited grin. Wooseok chuckles lightly at how fast the younger male’s demeanor changed and pats his arm.

“Keep Lulu with you.” Wooseok takes Jinhyuk’s almost empty cup then adds teasingly, “You looked lonely earlier.”

Before Jinhyuk could come up with a reply, the two already sauntered off towards the Siberian husky that looked like it was about to go on a nap. Jinhyuk watches Wooseok order the dog to sit next to Jinwoo as the younger male poses cutely beside it. Wooseok smiles fondly while taking pictures and says something that causes Jinwoo to pout.

Jinhyuk would gladly waste his time watching the two of them together.

“Don’t be so obvious, Jinhyuk.”

Yohan joins his presence unannounced that it startles both Jinhyuk and Lulu, the tiny Shih Tzu snarling at him. Not wanting to irritate the dog more, Yohan backs away with his hands raised in surrender only to stand closer to his friend again once Lulu calmed down.

“So, did you score a date?” Yohan anticipates his answer eagerly.

“You look dumb.” Jinhyuk points out but that doesn’t faze the big grin on Yohan’s face. “No, I didn’t.”

“Well, you should’ve seen yourself the whole time you talked to Wooseok.”

“No need to remind me.” Jinhyuk rolls his eyes when Yohan laughs.

Lulu wriggles out his hold then jumps off, running away towards the other dogs that were playing together. Jinhyuk pouts at the loss of a companion and sighs exasperatedly at the substitution of Yohan instead.

Yohan breathes out in relief, “That dog hates me.”

“That’s because you’re annoying.”

“Please, you like me.”

Jinhyuk chooses not to reply and spots someone approaching them. “Hey, Junho.”

He feels Yohan go stiff beside him. For teasing Jinhyuk a lot, he’s not any better at all. Junho goes to Yohan’s side, helplessly oblivious of how he’s affecting his friend.

“Where’s Eunsang?” He asks the younger male.

Junho discretely points at the direction where Dongpyo and Jinwoo had run to initially and Jinhyuk finds Dongpyo talking to an employee while Eunsang watched them, displeased that he’s getting ignored. Jinhyuk’s brow raises in amusement, he never thought of this kind of development.

“Dongpyo’s gotten really close to that staff – Seungwoo hyung – so quickly, Eunsang felt threatened.” Junho explains.

“Wait, Eunsang likes Dongpyo?” Yohan asks a bit dumbfounded.

Junho tilts his head in confusion, “You didn’t know?”

“I didn’t too.” Jinhyuk pipes in, “Even thought there was something going on with you and Eunsang.”

Junho looks at him incredulously like Jinhyuk had just insulted his whole existence, “What?”

“Well, it’s good we’re all on the same page now.” He wraps an arm around Yohan and Junho. “Right, Yohan?”

Yohan widens his eyes at him in an alarmed way, non-verbally telling Jinhyuk to _shut the fuck up_ and stop the game he’s playing.

Jinhyuk spends the remaining time with Yohan and Junho, seizing every opportunity to fluster Yohan in front of the person he likes and enjoying every second of it. While Jinwoo followed Wooseok around like a puppy and gradually warmed up to him as he ruffled Jinwoo’s hair from time to time. Jinhyuk ignores the way jealousy stirred inside of him.

He wasn’t even sure of _who_ he’s jealous of.

When it was finally time to leave, Jinhyuk couldn’t help the disappointment in him since he wasn’t able to talk to Wooseok again. His usual confidence nowhere to be found as his friends one by one made their way out. As Jinhyuk accepted his fate to move on from this crush he harbored for two hours on Wooseok he catches the very employee by the exit of the establishment.

“Come back soon.”

It sounded like Wooseok wanted Jinhyuk to promise he’d be back but Jinwoo had pulled him away already. 

*

It’s been a week.

And Jinhyuk still can’t get Kim Wooseok out of his head.

“I’m gonna go crazy.” He groans, messing his already unruly hair.

Kookheon doesn’t look up from his phone when he replies, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Jinhyuk pouts as he turns to Hangyul, “Kookheon’s being mean again.” He fake cries, long arms wrapping around the younger male’s shoulders. Hangyul shrugs Jinhyuk’s limbs off of him and shakes his head at the older male’s dramatic display.

“He’s right though.”

Jinhyuk gasps, half exaggerated and half genuinely indignant. He really can’t play out his growing attraction for Wooseok as a silly crush. It’s not something a few jokes or burying his nose into countless books can make his mind forget about it.

Sighing in defeat, Jinhyuk rests his cheek on his palm as he drew circles on the table. His head filling with thoughts of Wooseok.

“What’s this?” Seungyoun’s loud voice cuts through. “Why am I seeing hearts flying around, Jinhyuk? I should’ve brought a bug spray.”

“Cut the crap, Cho Seungyoun.”

He groans out loudly, trust Seungyoun to add the suffering he’s going through in life and you won’t get disappointed. Seungyoun probably fed in the embarrassment he puts his friends through. He needs to review the decisions he makes and find new friends, people who are not like Seungyoun preferably.

“ _Ooooh_ , sounds like someone’s not in a good mood.” Seungyoun grins impishly as he sat down next to Kookheon. “I can’t help it. Even from a far you exude the energy of a lovesick fool.”

“Jinhyuk’s got it bad.” Hangyul chimes in.

Seungyoun snorts, “So who’s the unfortunate fella?”

“A guy named Wooseok.” Kookheon supplies, eyes still not leaving his phone.

“Wooseok?” Seungyoun repeats, stature perking up. “Kim Wooseok?”

Jinhyuk thinks there’s something suspicious about how interested Seungyoun appears to be but answers nonetheless. “Yes.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“At a dog café.”

“Oh?” Seungyoun mutters sounding too amused than he should be. “I know him.”

It was Jinhyuk’s turn to perk up from his slump, “You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s my friend and the other guys working on that café too.” 

_This could be a sign_ , Jinhyuk says to himself. He glances towards Seungyoun with eager and hopeful eyes, he can deal with sucking up to his extremely annoying friend if in return Seungyoun would play wingman for him. Seungyoun could make his life a living hell but Jinhyuk’s sort of desperate for help. Jinhyuk musters a big grin to the male across him who smiles innocently in response.

“Listen, Jinhyuk sweetie.” Seungyoun starts off in a soft tone then deadpans, “No, I won’t help you.”

The smile on Jinhyuk’s face drops almost instantly. His reaction causes Hangyul and Seungyoun to erupt into laughter, Seungyoun laughing the loudest as always. Kookheon is still immersed in whatever he’s doing on his phone and Jinhyuk doesn’t know if that’s any better than being the laughing stock of his other two friends. _I really do need new friends._

“But as a good friend, I’ll grace you the information that he is single and ready to mingle.”

“Do you sell out your friends like this all the time?” Finally, Kookheon glances up and spares Seungyoun a questioning glance.

“Of course, I don’t.” Seungyoun puts both of his hands on his chest as though Kookheon physically stabbed him. “I only play cupid when it counts.”

*

“Why don’t you just ask him on a date?” Yohan picks on his nails nonchalantly, oblivious to how Jinhyuk’s slowly submerging into a state of panic. “He seemed to be interested too. What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know.” Jinhyuk admits rather dumbly. “I can’t function right in front of him.”

Yohan abruptly snickers at the older male’s reply. Probably recalling a few embarrassing events of Jinhyuk in the presence of the handsome trainer. Jinhyuk groans further submerging into his internal pool of panic and mortification.

“You can’t just show up there looking like a kicked puppy. They have enough dogs to watch after.”

Jinhyuk sends him a glare that says _you’re not helping,_ in which Yohan only laughs at. “Sorry. I can’t get over the time Jinwoo stole Wooseok away from you.”

“I don’t blame anyone. Jinwoo is too cute to resist.” Jinhyuk sighs in defeat and Yohan nods in complete agreement. Jinwoo is everyone’s baby, the freshman has every people he meet wrapped around his fingers.

“But you aren’t.” Yohan bursts out laughing again and Jinhyuk feels heat rising up to his face.

“Yah, you’re pushing your luck! I don’t want to hear this from someone who hasn’t made any progress with his _crush_ either.” Jihyuk pouts, crossing his arms on his chest childishly.

Yohan’s laughter diminishes. He straightens in his position, shoulders high and chest puffed out. “Oh, but I actually have a date tomorrow.” The younger male boasts but a slight tint of red evident on his ears.

Jinhyuk’s eyes widen in surprise at Yohan’s words. “Junho asked you out?”

The male in question grins. “ _I,_ ” He emphasizes on the sound, “asked him out on a date.”

Comically, Jinhyuk’s jaw drops. Yohan smiles sheepishly, his expression free from any hint of teasing earlier.

“Wow…” He mutters in disbelief. “Never thought you’d have the guts to.”

“You have so little faith in me, hyung.” Yohan puts a hand on his chest and acts like Jinhyuk’s words actually wounded him. “Guess I’ve got more game than you do.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you do. This is the worst. Why are we friends?”

The taekwondo athlete grins smugly, chest puffing out once again. “You got lucky to have me as a roommate.”

Jinhyuk scoffs at that.

“But seriously, you should just ask him out.” Yohan’s demeanor turns somber, the playful tone free from his speech.

“I know.”

“Take your shot, hyung. Don’t agonize so much over this, you’re already in a lot of stress being in your last year in uni.”

Yohan smiles at him encouragingly. Despite the fact that him and Yohan’s friendship live on a lot of banter and teasing, Yohan is also his first choice to go to in times he needs advice or simply just to have someone to rant on. Jinhyuk feels somewhat touched but you won’t hear him admitting it in front of his younger friend.

“That’s the sweetest thing you ever told me in the two years I’ve known you.” He opts to say instead, yet a soft smile on his lips.

“And you ruined it.” Yohan rolls his eyes but mimics the smile Jinhyuk wears.

*

Jinhyuk enters the establishment alone and a bundle of nerves.

The same person from the last time he came greets him behind the counter, dimples evident in his smile. Jinhyuk smiles and nods back as a greeting. If this person is here then possibly Wooseok is also present today.

“Welcome back!” The other male flashes a friendly smile but Jinhyuk could see the mischief in the crinkle of his eyes. “I expected you’d be back earlier actually.”

“Ah, is that so?” Jinhyuk grins sheepishly, his line of sight goes down to the employee’s name tag – _Choi Byungchan_ , it read. “Is Wooseok here?”

“Oh no. You came on his day off.” Byungchan says in a chirpy voice contrasting his words. “If you’re here to ask him out, just go with me. I’m good enough to be a substitute date.” He winks and Jinhyuk’s cheeks flush.

“Byungchan, stop flirting with customers.” A tall man comes out of the play area and Jinhyuk recognizes him as the Seungwoo guy Dongpyo got close to. “You’re looking for Wooseok?”

Jinhyuk nods dumbly, a bit clueless to what’s happening. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here today. Seungwoo kindly smiles at him and somehow it manages to soothe down his nerves, there’s something oddly comforting about the other male that Jinhyuk can’t explain why.

“Wooseok is about to clock out.” Seungwoo says as he gives Byungchan a pointed look. “You came on the right time.”

“What? I’m not allowed to flirt but you’re helping Wooseok. That’s unfair!” Byungchan whines childishly. “He always gets the hot guys.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t know what to feel about what he’s hearing.

“What’s the baby whining about again?”

Speaking of the devil, Wooseok appears from the staff room, dressed in a plain white shirt, denim-fitted jeans and round spectacles perched on his nose. Even in casual clothes, Wooseok doesn’t fail to look beyond beautiful, and as Jinhyuk likes to describe him, ethereal. His nerves return by tenfold at the sight of Wooseok appearing as the human embodiment of his demise.

Jinhyuk wills a good amount of courage and clears his throat to get Wooseok’s attention.

Wooseok turns his head towards Jinhyuk’s direction, eyebrows raising in mild surprise. “Hey, nice to see you again.”

“Yeah.” Jinhyuk stutters out awfully. “Nice to see you too.”

Seungwoo and Byungchan silently watches their exchange, clearly amused and anticipating for what Jinhyuk plans to do. This is the least Jinhyuk wanted when he finally made up his mind to ask Wooseok out. Having an audience watch you embarrass yourself in front of the – potential love of your life – person you like is an absolute disaster in the making.

 _At least they don’t know me personally,_ Jinhyuk attempts to reassure himself.

“Did you come here alone?” Wooseok cranes his neck to peek behind Jinhyuk. “Jinwoo’s not with you?”

“He’s not with me.”

“Ah,” Jinhyuk could hear the disappointment in Wooseok’s tone. _Just how close are they?_

“He told me he’d be visiting again, if you’re wondering.” Wooseok gives him a small smile, “Well, I’m gonna go. Have fun today, Lulu would probably be delighted to see you.”

“Actually, I didn’t come here for that.”

Wooseok pauses from moving to leave and quizzically looks at him. Jinhyuk swallows the lump building up in his throat and reminds himself, _it’s now or never._

“I came here for you.” Jinhyuk admits rather coyly.

Something registers in Wooseok’s mind as his features becomes placid, a curious glint reflecting in the orbs of his brown eyes. Jinhyuk’s sure the shorter male knows the atmosphere of their situation, recalling what the other employee said about him, Wooseok probably gets asked out a lot. Jinhyuk tries not to let that discourage him, not when he feels that the handsome employee’s interested in him – even just a bit.

“Why did you come here for me?”

“Go on a date with me.”

Jinhyuk inhales sharply. Amidst the sudden surge of confidence in him, there’s a split second of uncertainty, the small bubble of anxiety that never left takes place now that he’s uttered the words that determines if he’ll go home with a heavy heart or not.

“That’s very bold.” Wooseok comments in amusement. “You truly are charming.”

“Is that a yes?”

Wooseok hums thoughtfully as if he’s still considering but with the smile he flashes Jinhyuk already knows his answer.

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” Jinhyuk was about to jump in utter joy but stops from doing so when Wooseok raises a finger. “In one condition.”

Jinhyuk holds his breath, toes curling in either dread or anticipation, he has no idea which.

“Take me out to dinner today. If you impress me enough then we’ll go on that date.”

_Is it early to say he’s already in love?_

“Deal.”

Elated does not perfectly capture what Jinhyuk feels right now. He’s over the moon happy, he could throw a party then and there, or maybe pull Wooseok into his arms and spin him around in pure bliss but he contains his excitement inside. _There’s going to be a next time for that._

Byungchan coughs exaggeratedly to get their attention.

“If things go awry with Wooseok, I have shifts every Thursdays and Saturdays.” He grins, dimples at sight.

Wooseok glances back at his co-worker, “Seungyoun is always available you know, Byungchan?”

Byungchan makes a funny affronted expression that Jinhyuk wasn’t able to contain his laugh. He understands the young man though, he’d never dream of going on a date with Seungyoun too. As they bid the two remaining staff a goodbye, Seungwoo makes Jinhyuk promise to tell Dongpyo to visit the café again while Byungchan gives Wooseok bitter look in which the other grins cheekily in response.

Wooseok exits first with Jinhyuk trailing after him. The back of their hands slightly brushed against each other as they stood outside the café. Jinhyuk takes it as permission to hold Wooseok’s hand but he partly entangles their fingers instead just to be sure he’s not getting the wrong idea. In response, Wooseok intertwines his fingers with Jinhyuk’s as he holds his hand.

“So, where do you plan on taking me?” Wooseok asks then squeezes his hand lightly, staring at anything but Jinhyuk. _Cute._

“I already have a fantastic place in mind. It’s sure to make you go on several more dates with me.”

Jinhyuk grins as Wooseok gazes at him curiously, doe eyes and all. The shorter male flashes him a smile he recognizes. It’s the one he wore back on the first time they met, during the time Jinhyuk carried Lulu in his arms, only this time Wooseok’s features are softer on the edges as he shows his fondness openly.

“I like your confidence but we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> weishin has been growing on me ever since pdx started so i've been meaning to write something about them. turns out they're one of the hardest pairings i've ever written, i lowkey feel accomplished that i was able to finish this fic. i promise to make a part two for this in the future where they finally go on that date, i pondered over including it here but i felt like it'll take me so long to finish that part of the fic so i decided to put out this first. the second part is to make up for all jinhyuk's suffering lol. 
> 
> thank you for reading this mess! <3  
> ps. ep11 doesnt exist


End file.
